The Cliffhanger
by ChordLover
Summary: So, there is a big cliffhanger coming... Well, what would happen if this cliffhanger had anything to do with the Finchel wedding? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn is on her way to the Finchel wedding and passes by a car accident, so she stops and asks: "Excuse me officer, what happened here?", but the road is a mess and this makes her be late. Because of it, she's nearly too late to end the wedding.

*Quinn's phone buzzes*

*Text message reads "Are you coming?"*

*Quinn texts back "I'm on my way."*

*Quinn finds a big car crash on the road, making her late*

Quinn - "Excuse me officer, what happened here?"

*Officer explains it*

Quinn - "Well, how long is it gonna take for the traffic to clear up?"

*Officer talks to her*

Quinn -"Thank you."

*Quinn sighs and looks at her phone. Clock tells her she's running late*


	2. Chapter 2

You know what they say at weddings, that if someone knows a reason why the wedding shouldn't proceed, they should tell it or shut up for good? Well, the big cliffhanger is that this question is asked and Quinn walks in right on time and says "I do!"

"So, if anyone has a reason why this wedding should not proceed, say it now, or hold it forever"

. *Church door opens suddenly*

Quinn - "I do!"

Everybody - Ahh!

. *People start to whisper*

Finn - "Quinn?"

Rachel - "Wha-What are you doing here?" (Assuming that Quinn refuses to go to the Wedding.)

Quinn - "You can't do this."

. *Camera focuses on Rachel's face. A look of concern and fear? in it.*

. *Rachel looks at Finn and then back at Quinn*

. *Episode ends*


	3. Chapter 3

"So, if anyone has a reason why this wedding should not proceed, say it now, or hold it forever"

. *Church door opens suddenly*

Quinn - "I do!"

Everybody - Ahh!

. *People start to whisper*

Finn - "Quinn?"

Rachel - "Wha-What are you doing here?" (Assuming that Quinn refuses to go to the Wedding.)

Quinn - "You can't do this."

. *Camera focuses on Rachel's face. A look of concern and fear? on it.*

. *Rachel looks at Finn and then back at Quinn*

. *Episode ends*

Narrator – "So here's what you missed on Glee... Dave told Kurt he loves him, but Kurt's with Blaine and said he only likes Dave as a friend… Yikes! Meanwhile Sue continues on her plans to get pregnant. Finn proposed to Rachel and they are finally getting married, but Quinn doesn't agree with them and she's trying to stop the wedding and that's what you missed on GLEE!"

Rachel – "Quinn, what are you doing here?"

Quinn – "I can't let you do this… I won't let you ruin your life. Both of your lives!"

Rachel – "Quinn I don't think-"

Finn – "Quinn what are you doing?"

Quinn – "I'm sorry, but I cannot let this wedding go on. You think you're doing the right thing, but you're not…"

Rachel – "I think we know what we're doing. I'm sorry, I'll love if you stay and share this moment with me, but, if you're going to ruin it, you can go away."

.*Finn pulls Rachel closer and whispers in her ear.*

Finn – "Rachel, everyone's waiting…"

Rachel – "I know, I know."

Quinn – "Rachel, can I talk to you, for a minute? Just for a minute, and then you can go on with your wedding."

.*Rachel looks at Finn and he nods in agreement.*

.*Quinn and Rachel go to another room.*

Quinn – "You can't do this… Rachel, think about it…"

.*Meanwhile this happens, on the wedding room, Rachel's dads discuss the situation. They want to go there, but Carol holds them back.*

.*Finn fidgets nervously. Burt pats him on the back.*

.*Back to Quinn and Rachel*

Quinn – "What about New York? NYADA? What about…" *Rachel turns around. Quinn goes to face her.* "What about your future?"

Rachel – "I really don't think this is your call. Finn and I love each other and things will be okay in New York… We thought about it."

Quinn – "Okay, Rachel I am trying to put some sense into your head."

Rachel – "Then don't. Can't you just… Support us?"

Quinn – "I am NOT gonna let you ruin your life, by marrying Finn Hudson!"


	4. Chapter 4

.*On the wedding room the riot starts. Everybody is talking and everyone's shocked.*

.*Finn starts to sweat and hyperventilate.*

Burt – "Finn, you gotta calm down…"

Carol – "Yeah, honey, Rachel loves you; don't worry."

Finn – "I know that… I'm just… I think I'll pass out."

Kurt – "Okay, that's it! I'm going in there…"

Carol – "No, no, no. Stay back."

Burt – "But… Finn is gonna have a heart attack."

.*Carol hands Finn a piece of paper. Finn fans himself while opening his mouth to breath.*

.*Finn sits down on the altar.*

Kurt – "I'm going there."

Carol – "Oh, but… Bu-"

.*Burt waves his hands and says something that looks like "Let him go".*

.*Meanwhile, the glee kids are in total riot.*

Santana – "Argh! That's so Berry… Causing a big scene on her wedding day."

Mercedes – "But Quinn's the one that came out of nowhere…"

Santana – "Whatever…" *Brittany hugs Santana. Santana hugs her back.*

Sam – "I didn't think she was actually going to come."

Mercedes – "What do you mean?"

Sam – "Well, she said she was coming, but I didn't think she would come."

.*Everyone stares at Sam.*

Blaine – "So you knew this was gonna happen?"

Sam – "No. She said she was coming, but she didn't say she was going to do that."

Mercedes – "So you were texting her…?"

.*Puck leans closer to Artie and whispers*

Puck – "Dude, I know this is totally not the time, but, do you think we can get into that cake now? I'm starving"

.*Artie gives Puck the cold stare*


	5. Chapter 5

.*Back to Finn.*

Finn – "She's not coming… Why isn't she coming back?"

Burt – "Relax… Kurt went there to get them."

Carol – "Yes, honey, they'll be here in a second… They're just… They're just making sure she's okay to come back. You know the dress… and…" *Carol's voice cracks up* "…and make up."

Burt – "Yeah, your mother's right… Carol? Carol, you're-You're not crying, are you?"

.*Carol with a crying like voice*

Carol – "No…"

Burt – "I'm going there."

Carol – "No! There are too many people in that room already!"

Burt – "Okay."

.*Burt goes back to help Finn.*

.*Meanwhile, Kurt gets in the other room and stops when he hears the conversation.*

Rachel – "I can't do this… It's not fair. Finn doesn't deserve this."

Quinn – "Think about what is fair. Do you really think this is fair to you? Rachel, being big in New York is already a hard task on your own; you don't need a husband pulling you down."

Rachel – "Finn NEVER pulls me down."

.*Tears start running down Rachel's cheek."

Quinn – "I love Finn. He's a great friend, and he was my boyfriend, but, I'm telling you this because you can change this…"

.*Rachel starts crying. Quinn hugs her.*

.*Kurt knocks on the door and gets in.*

Kurt – "Rachel? Everybody's waiting for you. Are you coming?"

.*Rachel stares at Kurt with a lost look. Quinn stares at Kurt as well.*

.*Rachel nods slowly and let's go of Quinn. Holds Kurt's had and start walking out.*

.*Kurt looks back at Quinn and nods. Quinn just stares silent and a few seconds later follows them.*

.*Kurt shows up with a renewed Rachel and everybody lets out a sigh in relief.* .*Finn smiles weakly.*

.*Rachel places herself beside Finn.*

"So, as I was saying, if anyone has a reason why this wedding should not proceed, say it now, or hold it forever"

.*Rachel looks at Quinn, who is now standing next to the door, and then looks back to Finn.*


	6. Chapter 6

.*Finn smiles to Rachel and then looks back at the rabbi/vicar*

"No one? Okay, then this wedding must proceed. Finn Hudson, do you accept Rachel Berry, to be you loved spouse, to love and to cherish her, in sickness and in health, through the good and dark times, till death do you part?"

Finn – "Yes! I do!"

.*Finn puts a ring on Rachel's finger*

"And you, Rachel Berry, do you accept Finn Hudson, to be your loved spouse, to love and to cherish him, in

happiness and sadness, in sickness and in health, through the good and dark times, till death do you part?"

Rachel – "I… I…I…"

.*Rachel opens and closes her mouth repeatedly*

Rachel – "I… I…"

Finn – "Rachel?"

.*People start to stare. Everyone is tense. There's silence in the air.*

Artie – "Oh my…"

.*Puck approaches the glee kids with a piece of cake in his hand and his face smeared in chocolate cake.*

Puck – "Did I miss something?"

.*Everyone stares at Puck.*

Mercedes – "Wha-You know what? I don't even wanna know what happened."

Artie – "Why is your face all covered in chocolate cake?"

Puck – "Because I was eating, genius…"

.*Puck wipes his face in some lady's scarf and then puts it back in her purse.*

Mercedes – "You were eating the cake?"

Puck – "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Sam – "Dude! What about when the wedding ends and we go eat? There's gonna be a huge hole in the cake."

Puck – "So you mean they still gonna get married? So Rachel's pregnancy was not fake?"

Mercedes – "Rachel wasn't pregnant!"

Brittany – "Lord Tubbington got pregnant once, but when I looked for the babies in his sandbox all I could find were chunks of chocolate cake…"

Mercedes – "Brittany, that's… Ewww!"

Brittany (to Santana) – "What?"

Santana – "Pay no attention to them."

.*Santana holds Brittany tightly.*

.*Finn looks insistently at Rachel.*

Finn – "Rachel. Say something."

Rachel – "Finn… I… I love you, but…"

Finn – "But? Rachel, what are you doing?"

Rachel – "Quinn's right. What are WE doing? We're still in high school."

Finn – "I thought we had discussed about this before."

Rachel – "We did, but… I don't want us to have future problems because of this rushed decision."

Finn – "Rushed? You said you thought about it… You said… You said you had made up your mind."

.*Rachel starts to cry hard. Her voice cracks.*

Rachel – "I'm sorry… I can't."

.*Rachel gives her bouquet to Tina. Tina is standing next to her, so she takes the bouquet and Rachel runs away.*

Kurt – "Rachel!"

.*Kurt goes after Rachel, but before he can get out of the church he talks to Quinn.*

Kurt – "This is all your fault!"

.*Quinn stares at Kurt feeling guilty and sad.*

.


	7. Chapter 7

.*Kurt gets to Rachel*

Kurt – "Rachel! Where are you going?"

Rachel – "I don't know. All I know is that I can't stay here anymore…"

.*Rachel cries*

.*Kurt pulls out a tissue out of his pocket and wipes Rachel's face with it while talking to her.*

Kurt – "Look, I don't wanna hurt you more, but, I told you so, Rachel, what were you thinking?"

Rachel – "I don't know what I was thinking, I just… I love Finn so much and-"

Kurt – "You weren't thinking… that's the problem. Look, you gotta figure out what you wanna do."

Rachel – "I know. I know. But, Finn, he's never gonna forgive me…"

Kurt – "Have you tried him? Go talk to him. He just as bummed as you are."

.*Rachel wipes her face and nods in agreement.*

Kurt – "Do you know what we should do to make you feel better?"

Rachel – "Have a warm cup of chocolate, read Broadway catalogues and watch depressing movies?"

Kurt – "No, you should go in there and tell them how you feel."

Rachel – "Okay."

.*Rachel smiles a weak smile and hugs Kurt.*

Rachel – "Thank you Kurt."

Kurt – "No problem. I always knew I was the one to clean up this mess."

.*Kurt and Rachel walk back to the church.*

.*Everyone's waiting for them to get in.*

.*Finn looks at Rachel*

Rachel – "Finn I need to talk to you."

.*Hiram gets up to go talk to Rachel, but Leroy pulls him back.*

Finn – "You're not gonna marry me, are you?"

Rachel – "Please, try to understand me… I have big plans for the future, plans that involve you, but I'm not ready for this kind of commitment…and-"

Finn – "It's okay."

Rachel – "What?"

Finn – "It's okay. I kinda thought you would say no in the beginning; when you said yes I could not be happier, but deep inside, I still had this feeling that we would not get married."

Rachel – "We will. Know that we will, but, not now… I'm just confused about my future, but I plan to marry you, someday."

Finn – "And I plan to wait for that day…"

.*Finn and Rachel kiss.*

Everyone – "Awww!"

Puck – "So, does this means the wedding is over?"

Finn – "Yeah."

Puck – "Cool. Can we dive in for the food, now?"

.*Rachel starts to laugh.*

Rachel – "Ye-he-he-es."

Puck – "Great! C'mon dude, let's get us some cake, before people notice I already took a piece of it."

.*Artie follows Puck with his wheelchair.*

.*The rest of the Glee club and Rachel's das along with Burt and Carol follow them and the others.*

.*Mr. Schue goes to Finn and Rachel.*

Mr. Schue – "Are you sure about this?"

Finn and Rachel – "Yes."

Mr. Schue – "Well, then I hope you two to be happy."

Finn – "Thanks Mr. Schue."

.*Mr. Schue walks away with Emma, while Quinn comes near Rachel and Finn.*

Rachel – "So, looks like your plan worked very well… right?"

Quinn – "Um, I wouldn't say very well, but I think I delivered my message."

Finn – "Yeah, you sure did."

Quinn – "My plan was never to hurt any of you… I was just trying to help…"

Finn – "I know… We know."

Rachel – "Yeah, and I appreciate you doing that. Thank you."

Quinn – "Believe me, I had a taste of what it's like to grow up too fast and that's something I would never let happen to you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did."

Finn and Rachel – "Thank you."

.*The three laugh.*

Finn – "So, who wants cake?"

Rachel – "I do!"

Finn – "Then let's go… "

.*They start laughing one more time.*

.*Finn hugs Rachel and the three walk together.*

Finn – "Hey everybody, listen, there was no wedding, BUT, we still have music, and cake so, let's get this party started!"

Everybody – "Yeah!"

.*Scene cuts to a dancing Finchel; a romantic song is playing and they are dancing together.*

Rachel – "You are too good for me, you know?"

Finn – "Yeah, I know…"

.*Rachel playfully hits Finn in the arm. Finn starts to chuckle.*

Rachel – "I love you."

Finn – "I love you too."

.*Finn and Rachel are swaying together.*

Rachel – "I mean it. Someday I will be lucky enough to be Miss Rachel Hudson Berry."

Finn – "I can't wait for that day…"

Rachel – "Don't think it will be easy, though, we just have a lot to work on."

Finn – "Yeah, but, I think we have plenty of time…"

.*Rachel and Finn Kiss as the camera starts to open and show everyone.*

.*We hear the last part of Rachel's version of Taking Chances.*

.*What do you say to taking chances?

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below…

Or hand to hold…

Or hell to pay…

What do you say? What do you say?

Don't know much about your life… Don't know much about your world…*

.*Episode ends.*


End file.
